User blog:Orynge8/Heralds of the Coming
The greyish white steam lifted up from the large black iron pot that rested over flickering flame. Stones of various sizes and shapes made up the walls of the little hut, and the whistling wind could be heard roaring outside... The small dwarven woman hummed a sweet tune to herself as she gently stirred the brownish red bubbling liquid in the ebon pot. Her pleasant whistling continuing even as the wooden door of the hut suddenly opened up and was quickly slammed by a burly dwarven man, covered in black soot and dirt...Putting his old mining pick down against the wall he quickly brushed the snow from his thick red beard. "Ah, theres me wife, cookin' a great dwarven meal for her king no doubt!" He said with a hearty laugh...though to his surprise his wife simply continued to humm as she went over to the table and set out a single plate... "Marta, where be the children, love?" Another source of confusion for the dwarf...he was used to hearing his children play, and drive Marta mad... "The children are getting ready for dinner..." Marta's voice said very plainly before continuing to humm... "And what a fine dinner it'll be, I'm sure!" Taking the wooden spoon in hand he began to stir, the aroma was not something he was used to but it almost smelled like beef...mmm the thought sent his stomach to rumbling and made his mouth water as he pulled up the wooden ladle to take a sip...The sight caused him to gasp...he dropped the ladle and began to breathe heavily as the chopped up arm of a dwarven child sank down into the bubbling soup... "Whats the matter, dear? Dont you want some dinner?" Marta's voice was suddenly demonic, and as she grinned an evil smile her eyes turned black as midnight. Walking toward her shaken husband she grasped the dull knife in her hand tightly, as he picked up his old mining pick from the wall...tears running down his dirty windburned cheeks... ------------------------------- Welcome to the second event in Fenvara. This is actually the begining of a larger event that will take place at a later time. This will work a bit different than the Helenira event, in that your posts for this can be made in other storys you currently have going or in new threads made for the event. Demons are begining to possess the living in certain parts of the world...If you can roleplay some demonic activity (it doesnt have to be possession) in your nation OR with your characters you may choose one of the following three rewards: 1) Talisman of Shadow: This magical necklace will protect one of your characters from possession. 2) Orb of Sight: These rare crystal orbs can be found in many colors and varieties, but they share the same trait. When the owner of this orb touches its smooth surface they can call forth a spirit simply by asking for it by name...in this way they can see their friends and loved ones again, and commune with them for a short time. 3) Shadow's Blade: One of the large black magical swords created by the demon hunters of old. This weapon will instantly purge demons from the possessed with its cut...it is perhaps one of the only things that a demon fears... Category:Blog posts